Irreparável
by Lotte Dot
Summary: Arthur apenas não a amava o suficiente. Continuação de "Quebrantável".


Rainha Guinevere, a Gentil.

Era assim que a chamavam, já há algum tempo. Gwen não tinha certeza de quando começara. Na verdade, sequer se importava. Não acreditava ter muito de que se vangloriar em sua vida; contudo, ser motivo de orgulho para o povo de Camelot – para as pessoas que seu marido tanto amava – era o suficiente para acordar satisfeita consigo mesma.

Era também seu único conforto, na maior parte do tempo.

Logo no início, não entendera o que havia de errado. Quando ainda era aquela Gwen de antes – inocente, despida de títulos, etiqueta e tecidos caros.

Uma Gwen ainda encantada com a idéia de ser escolhida entre tantas para ser a rainha daquele que prometia ser o rei mais amado por seu povo. Uma menina ainda sonhando com contos de fadas e promessas de finais felizes.

Aquela Gwen sofrera no começo, vendo o sonho de um casamento perfeito ruir desde o primeiro dia. Ela havia perdido pedaços de si ao longo daqueles dois anos, e o primeiro deles desaparecera no dia da cerimônia, quando toda a sua alegria encontrara apenas um olhar vazio no rosto do homem que achava ser seu.

Nas primeiras noites, ela havia chorado em silêncio, para não acordá-lo. Porque Arthur sempre a tocava com gentileza, mas nunca com paixão; e quando ele sorria para ela, era sempre com carinho, mas o gesto parecia não alcançar o resto de suas feições.

Arthur a amava, ela sabia. Gwen percebia em cada pequeno gesto dele; ao acariciar seus cabelos, ao procurá-la com o olhar em meio a um salão cheio de nobres. Ele a respeitava, ouvindo suas opiniões com consideração e paciência. O rei se orgulhava de sua rainha, tão querida por um povo que ele adorava.

Arthur apenas não a amava o suficiente.

Na primeira semana, ela se arrastara por corredores que ainda não eram um lar, sem rumo, ainda perdida entre a serva e a Rainha. Tentando entender por quê.

Até que a resposta batera à sua porta uma noite, na forma do mais novo Conselheiro da Corte e também seu melhor amigo. Gwen encontrara no rosto dele uma tristeza que provavelmente rivalizava com a sua. E, quando Merlin dissera, em meio a um sorriso trêmulo, que estava indo embora – "_eu preciso ir, Gwen, eu preciso_" –, ela só conseguiu chorar.

Naquela mesma noite, à procura de qualquer coisa que explicasse por que ser rainha lhe tirara tudo o que mais amava, ela os encontrara. Abraçados e chorando, escondidos em uma alcova pela escuridão e por um segredo que agora vinha à tona como se alguém a golpeasse brutalmente.

Gwen lhes dera as costas e se afastara. Tinha passado o restante da noite em claro, parada em frente à janela de seu quarto, esperando. E, quando enfim a sombra de Merlin surgiu, dirigindo-se solitária aos estábulos, ela apenas observou, seus lábios selados enquanto o via desaparecer. Ela queria chorar de novo. Sentir raiva teria sido fácil.

Os últimos trapos da antiga Gwen desapareceram naquela noite, e a Rainha, vendo o velho amigo sumir pelos portões, apenas aceitou que não era a única a fazer sacrifícios por aquele casamento.

Mais tarde, viria a descobrir que resignar-se era uma das tarefas básicas de uma mulher da nobreza.

Dois anos depois, ali estava ela, em mais um banquete, ao lado de um homem que um dia se dispusera a amar. Um casamento em andrajos, mas que nutria um reinado próspero, e ela aprendera a fazer daquilo o suficiente. Assim como aprendera a ignorar a dor sempre que os portões do Salão se abriam e os olhos de seu marido inevitavelmente procuravam por um rosto familiar que, ao que parecia, não voltaria mais.

Quando tanto tempo havia passado e Gwen se descobrira incapaz de sequer dar a Arthur um filho, ela passou a rezar em seu íntimo todos os dias, pedindo pelo retorno de Merlin. Porque a Rainha ainda os amava demais para desejar outra coisa.

Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, e quase pôde fingir que estava só. Desejou, como todas as outras noites, que a escuridão a consumisse, porque a infelicidade estava se tornando um fardo pesado demais para carregar todos os dias em silêncio.

O barulho dos portões se abrindo a trouxe de volta, e automaticamente se preparou para cumprimentar os novos convidados. Ao vê-lo, contudo, sua respiração falhou. Ao seu lado, Arthur, distraído por algum Conde, nada percebeu.

Seus olhares se encontraram, e Lancelot sorriu abertamente do outro lado do Salão, os olhos brilhando com reconhecimento e algo além, exatamente como todos aqueles anos atrás. Com o coração palpitante, Gwen olhou para o marido, ainda alheio ao que acontecia.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela sentiu algo que muito se parecia com esperança preenchê-la. Não era tola – sabia perfeitamente o que lhe estava sendo oferecido naquele momento. Respirando fundo, lançou um último olhar para Arthur antes de se voltar mais uma vez, e enfim ofereceu um sorriso, hesitante e discreto, para Lancelot. De qualquer forma, era o suficiente.

Dois anos antes, não teria sido capaz. A Rainha Guinevere, contudo, não era mais tão forte quanto aquela garota inocente que deixara para trás.

* * *

_Autumn is here inside my heart.  
_(J.J. Johanson)


End file.
